Forever 17
by MalloryyRenee
Summary: When Dakota finds herself in a stick situation, her best friend Destree must make a decision that will change both their lives forever- either he must change her into a vampire and break the law of his people or watch the only thing he has left in life, his best friend, die. The high schoolers will face and attempt to overcome many difficult obstacles, including their own demise.
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Chapter 1: Dakota

"Dakota! You HAVE to get out of here!"

"NO! No Destree! I'm not leaving you out here for them to kill you!" I shot back as my best friend in the entire world shook my shoulders in the pouring rain, I could feel how he was trying not to grip me too hard, trying not to hurt me.

"Dakota, I can handle this! But you have to get out of here!" I started to cry now, and I tried to make it as less obvious as possible, ya know?

"No, Destree, please no, they're gonna kill you!" I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth, whipping my wet, dark hair against my face. The cold rain hit my face even harder, stinging with every drop.

"Dakota, look- look at me," he said, now in a soft tone, making me look at him, "Would I ever let anyone hurt you?"

"No," I sniffled, "But what does that have to do with you fighting those- those monsters over there! This isn't about ME getting hurt!"

"Yes it does, Dakota, because if I ever got hurt, it would hurt you, too, Dakota, you're all that I have, we're all that each other have Dakota! You've told me so, and we both know it's true!"

He's right, I did say that, and it's true, besides my friends at school, Destree is all I have. He had been there and protected me from day one.

"Now _please_ Dakota, you must get out of here! Run to your house! And DON'T try to go get help," he let go of me.

"Destree! Are you sure you can handle this? YOU'RE just a teenager!" I looked at him straight in the face.

"Now Dakota," he smiled, "Has that ever stopped me before?"

All I could do was smile back. No, no it hasn't Destree.

In the middle of my thoughts I am pulled into a hug, "Dakota, I'll be fine, you'll be fine, everything's going to be _fine_."

"Destree , you- you're only_ human_," I look down.

I see Destree's bright white smile in the rain as he raises one eyebrow, "Now has _that_ ever stopped me before?" He puts emphasis on the word 'that'. I shake my head 'no' back and forth, and look up at him in the rain.

He's also right on that note, it hasn't, if anything has ever been throw at Destree, he's dealt with it with unimaginable strength and intelligence.

"Now go, I'll meet up with you tomorrow!" he screams over a loud crack of thunder. I turn around and start to run towards the gates of the cemetery a few feet before the gates my shoe catches something and I fall, not having enough time to put my hands out I hit my chin on the wet pavement- hard, but I _have_ to keep going, pushing myself up with my hands I try to get up and I realize it's more than my chin that hurts, I look behind to see my right ankle bent at a quite unnatural angle and blood pouring from the top of my Converse Chuck Taylor's shoe.

"Oh, perfect," I cry softly, I have no choice but to military crawl my way over behind some head stones and hope that Destree, or someone finds me, before things get too bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are You Here?

**Chapter 2: Destree**

This had all gone wrong. It had all gone terribly wrong, and now, well now we were spiraling down into FuckedVille, where I am now currently the fucking mayor.

I look over at the two figures across from us in the cemetery, who were beating the shit out of someone who had decided to break the law, not the law of the United States, not the law of the state of Washington, and not the law of Seattle, where I just happen to live, but a law that when broken the consequences are unimaginable, vampire law. I feared so much for my best friend, Dakota who was with me on this night, it was pouring rain (_there's a shocker_) like it usually was. It was early Saturday morning (2:15 A.M. to be exact) the air smelled of the rain, cars drove by in the rain, and us, we were in a cemetery with two ravenous vampires, two ravenous vampire _elders_, which was the scary part, there had to be something more going on than someone who decided to feed on a child, or let their guard down over a little bit of bl- blood.

_Blood._ The smell of it invaded my nostrils, intoxicated me, Dakota's staring at me snapped me out of it.

"DESTREE! What are they doing over there?! There gonna kill that guy! Call the police we have to help him! Please Destery!" She pleaded as I held on to her shoulder, partly trying to keep her in place, to calm her down. She had got the elders' attention alright, and with the elders that just wouldn't do, she had seen too much, said too much already. I knew she got their attention and I went into protective mode.

"DAKOTA!" I shook her lightly by her shoulders, "You HAVE to get out of here!"

"NO! No Destree! I'm not leaving you out here for them to kill you too!" Now, at her refusing me, like the strong girl my best friend Dakota is, I am trying not to grip her shoulders too hard, I am trying not to hurt her.

"Dakota, I can handle this! But you have to get out of here!" I noticed she started to cry, not out of fear alone, but out of fear for me, part of my wanted to wipe her tears and the falling rain away, but I saw how hard she was trying not to let me see that she was crying.

"No, Destree, _please_ no, they're gonna kill you!" She closed her eyes and shook her head 'no', begging me, pleading.

"Dakota, look- look at me," I said in a soft tone of voice, which made her look at me, "Would I ever let anyone hurt you?"

"No," she sniffled, "But what does that have to do with you fighting those- those _monsters_ over there! This isn't about ME getting hurt!" I chose to ignore her use of the word monster, but this is the sad reality.

"Yes it does, Dakota, because if I ever got hurt, it would hurt you, too, Dakota, you're all that I have, we're all that each other have Dakota! You've told me so, and we both know it's true!" I said slightly raising my voice over the thunder that followed a blinding streak of white lightning.

I let her think to herself for a moment before I say what might be, I don't know why I have a bad feeling about this, my last words to my best friend, Dakota Mason.

"Now _please_ Dakota, you must get out of here! Run to your house! And DON'T try to go get help," I released my grip on her shoulders.

"Destree! Are you sure you can handle this? YOU'RE just a teenager!" she looked at me like a mother would her own mischievous teenage boy.

"Now Dakota," I smiled, "Has that ever stopped me before?"

_Hell no it hasn't_. I thought to myself.

All she could seem to do was smile back.

I pull her into a wet, yet warming, protective hug, "Dakota, I'll be fine, you'll be fine, everything's going to be _fine_." after a minute or so I let go of her again.

"Destree , you- you're only _human_," she looks down.

I hold back an urge to laugh, so I just smile and raise and eyebrow, "Now has _that_ ever stopped me before?" she shakes her head 'no', and looks up at me.

"Now go, I'll meet up with you tomorrow!" I scream over a loud crack of thunder. She turns around and starts to run towards the gates of the cemetery.

"Now," I turn around, "How may I help you gentlemen?" I ask the two elders who are now right behind me, with a bleeding man on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Over My Undead Body

**Chapter 3: Destree**

"Good morning, Damion, Demitri." I bowed.

"Well if it isn't Destrius, the litt-"

"Demitri, I really don't have time for the pet names, I need to be getting home,"

"Well..." said Demitri, who has a light, joking personality, but is super fucking serious about his job as an elder.

"So, what is _he_ involved in?" I pointed to the dead man - well vampire, to Demitri's left.

"He fed on a child of seven years old," Damion said.

"But penalty of feeding on a child is the removal of fangs... not death..."

"Very good Destrius!" Demitri clapped twice at my knowledge.

"I may not live among my relatives but I am aware of the law of our people," I said it like a complete smart ass.

"He was also involved in the murder of... Rosaline," Damion said quietly.

"What?" I looked Damion in his blood-red eyes, "He- he was?" hate filling my entire being.

"Yes- "

I slipped into thought, _after all these years they found the man who_- my thought was cut off by my ears picking up a smack in the distance, and someone crying out the words "Oh perfect" ever so softly. Dakota. Suddenly the air was filled by the scent of her, of her sweet blood. _Oh shit_. I looked up at the suddenly even more ravenous elders, whose eyes were almost literally _glowing_ in the night.

"Damion, are you picking this up?" Demitri said, his voice sounding happier, like he completely forgot about just finding and killing the man who had killed his neice, Rosaline, years ago.

"Yes, it seems to be, AB- and they seem to be of seventeen years of age," Damion answered.

"An extreme rarity, indeed," Demitri took in a deep whiff, "delicious,". That crossed the line, right there. They must have seen my eyes widen, because then they had the same thought as I did. I had to make it to Dakota. I turned around to run and flickered to her. She had drug herself behind a row of headstones, she lie on her back, breathing heavily, clearly in excruciating pain. Then I saw her ankle, and last time I checked ankles aren't supposed to fucking bend like that, I bent down to scoop her up to get her out of here.

"Destree..."

I shushed her, "It's all gonna be over soon, Dakota, I'm gonna go get you help, just hang on!" I start for the gate with all the speed I can manage to keep up, I reach the gate and in a flash Demitri and Damion are in front of me, I am hit and go flying back, I quick let go of Dakota's legs while she screams and I wrap both my arms protectively before we hit the wall of the mausoleum, my back hitting a window sending us into it, we land in a scattered pile of shattered glass.

"What's happening?!" she screamed frantically while gasping for air, the impact had knocked the wind out of her.

"Hold on, take you shoe off!" I said letting go of her, I got up and very quickly took off my hoodie and my shirt off, starting with my shirt I tied it around Dakota's ankle making her a tourniquet, next I tied the arms of my hoodie tight around the wound. "Hang tight I'll be back!" I said.

"No, we figured we'd come in here, since it's raining and you're without a shirt," said Damion appearing in front of me.

I gasped, not expecting them to come in here, I fell on my ass right in front of Dakota, and quickly while I had my hands behind my back I grabbed the black sharpie marker from my back pocket and drew two dots, one on my middle finger and one on my index finger.

"Give us the girl, Destrius," Damion said fiercely.

"No, she's mine, she belongs to me," I said sternly.

"Really? Let me see the bite marks," Damion demanded. I helped Dakota up and placed my fingers on her neck, leaving the black dots there,"

"See?" I resist smirking. They can't feed on her if I have claim on her.

"We'll get you for this Destrius!" and with that they were gone.

They were gone, and I hope they took that dead vampire scum with them. I hope they took away the man who murdered my sister, Rosaline.


	4. Chapter 4: A Flashback

**Chapter 4: Dakota**

If there's one thing I can remember from my childhood, it's... well, it's_ Destree_. Almost every memory I can bring back either has to do with Destree, or Destree is included. Ever since I was little he's been there...

_"Hey, whore," Frank Bently said, pushing me up against the metal lockers, making me drop my backpack on the tile. I sighed and kneeled down to pick up my bag, but just as I reached for it it was snatched away, by another bully, James Campbell. He unzipped my bag and turned it upside down, making all my notebooks, my English text book, my poetry book, and tons of loose paper scatter everywhere. There was nothing I could do, there was two of them, and they were huge football players, and only one of me. I had no choice but to start grabbing my papers, and gathering them up. _

_"Oh no you don't princess," Samantha Briggs, my mortal enemy came out of no where and kicked me so hard I hit the lockers. "Where's your little boyfriend to come save you now princess?" she spat. By 'little boyfriend' she meant Destree, for some reason everybody thought we were dating... maybe it's because we're practically inseparable... yeah, that's gotta be it, we were always together._

_"What do you want from me?" I said, my head down, looking at the tile like I'd never seen something more interesting._

_"Just waiting for Dess-treee to come save his princess," she said his name with acid on her tongue... like she almost hated him for being so close to me, but I knew Destree wouldn't come, he was out sick today... _

_"SO come on PRINCESS, where IS HE?!" she kicked me in the chest, knocking the air out of me. I looked down, hating myself for not being able to defend myself._

_"Somebody looking for me?" I could hear the smirk in his tone, when I looked up, Frank was on the floor and James was just hitting the floor, I turned my head to look at Samantha, whose eyes were huge in shock._

_"Des-Des-Destree, please don't hit me, none of this was my idea, it was all Frank," Frank made a little choking noise behind Destree as if to say, 'nuh-uh'._

_"I don't need your excuses, and I'm not going to hit you, I was raised better than to abuse animals, but if I ever see you lay a hand on Dakota again, the consequences will be unplesant for you," Destree said, holding eye contact with her. "Do you understand what I am saying to you?" _

_She nodded at him with fear. _

_"Ahh" Destree cried out, jumping at her, she fell on her ass with a scream, then got up to run away._

_"Heyy Dakota, how ya doin'?" he turned to me, asking sarcastically, I was almost done picking up my papers. _

_"Oh my God, my day has been surprisingly wonderful," I said back just as sarcastic, it's like a game we play, _

_"By the way you're timing is impeccable," I nodded at him, "Thanks,"_

_"No problem kid," he knelt down to pick up my poetry book and handed it to me, then he stood up and offered a hand, I took it, and he pulled me up as I slung my backpack over one shoulder. We started walking to lunch._

_"And I thought you were sick today?" I said, more of a question._

_"Ah, I figured I'd come, I was actually just skipping but I got bored,"_

_"Well, next time invite me," I gave him a playful shove._

_"Okay, by the way, are you okay?" his hand brushed mine and I swear it felt like the tile I was gasping for air on a couple of moments ago._

_"Yeah, at least they didn't break anything this time," and yeah, I said this time, this has happened before, and last time a kick in the face from Samantha left me with a broken nose because I retaliated, I decked her in the face, left her with a black eye._

_"Okay, let's go get some of that totally delicious food that they provide for us," Destree says, more sarcasm._

That was my freshman year, by the end of the year, Frank Bently moved to a different state, and James Campbell transferred schools, all because of how intimidating that Destree was, but Samantha, she still goes here, she still stares at me with hate in the hallways, but since it happened, she hasn't said one word to me.

What was happening Is Destree in some kind of trouble? And why the hell did those guys call him Destrius? What the hell is going on here? And how was Destree moving so fast, all while carrying me? There were all these questions, and for all of them I had no answer. None of this makes any sense, am I dreaming? No, I can't be, I would have awaken by now, and no dream is this damn painful. What the hell is going on?!


	5. Chapter 5: Change

**Chapter 5: Destree**

After they're gone, I hurry to Dakota and kneel down beside her. My shirt and my hoodie were soaked through with blood and there was a small pool of blood starting to form... would it be fair game to eat my hoodie? Wait, what the hell am I saying?! This is Dakota for God's sake. She was losing a lot of blood and fast, and I was freaking out. Usually I'm calm in desperate situations, but I couldn't let Dakota die, I don't know what I'd do. As far as I see it I have two choices; one, to let Dakota die, or to change her.

Yes, I have to change her, I must consider pros and cons... Pros: One, Dakota will live, two I will be able to stay in Seattle, three I won't feel like a miserable waste of life knowing I let my best friend, my only one, my other half, die, four, Dakota will live. The cons? Well, changing someone is forbidden, but I think I can manage. The elders will come after me possibly to put me on trial... and, wait- no they wouldn't do that. Sometimes I forget who I am, that I know people. I could be killed by risking my life like this, but Dakota is worth it.

"Dakota can you hear me?" I put my hand on her arm.

"Destree, it hurts," she whines softly, she doesn't open her eyes.

"I know it does, I'm gonna make it stop, okay?" I single tear slid down my face, I never wanted to see Dakota like this, all because of who I am, my best friend is hurt. Can I really _change_ Dakota? I have no choice, I have to, but I have to have permission to bite her, or they'll remove my fangs because Dakota would then be considered an unwilling child.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Dakota, I have to tell you something,"

"Destree, what could be so important,"

"Dakota, well, it's pretty important. It's about me, well- um, I kinda kept this from you your entire life, and it's a pretty big deal, and I have to tell you," I take a deep breath, I know Dakota is a logic person, she's all about proof, proof, proof. "Dakota, I'm a vampire, and right now, I have only one choice, and that- and that's to- to change you, so you'll live," I was really crying now. I've never cried like this before, and now I'm crying, actually crying in front of Dakota, when I'm supposed to be the strong one.

"Destree, that... that's ridiculous," she shook her head,

"Dakota, what the hell," I laughed, this is not a laughing matter, but she just gets to me, "Why would I be making shit up at a time like this?"

"That's true," she opened her eyes, and saw I was crying. "Destree, why are you crying?" she put a hand on the side of my face slowly.

"Because, Dakota, I'm scared, I don't wanna lose you," I closed my eyes. I felt her wipe under my eyes with her thumb, like I've done many times to her.

"Hey, hey, look at me," she said softly, "We can get through it, okay?" I looked at her, I realize I've said these words, these exact words to Dakota before.

"And sitting here crying never got us anywhere, huh?" I finished her speech with a laugh.

"I thought you might say something like that," She laughed.

The world was silent for a moment.

"Do it, Destree,"

"Wha- what did you just say?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do it, change me, you don't wanna lose me, and I'm not gonna let it happen, so go ahead, I'm ready," she said, and she wasn't shaking, she was dead serious.

"Da- Dakota, it's going to hurt like hell,"

"I know, and I've already made my choice, I've also realized that I don't wanna lose you either,"

"Dakota I-" I threw myself on top of her, hugging her, embracing her. "Dakota I love you," I sniffled.

"I love you too Des," she hugged me back. "Now let's do this," and I swear to God I heard a smile in her voice.

And with that I removed myself from Dakota, and went to her ankle, I untied my hoodie and shirt from around her ankle, and I saw she had lost a lot more blood than I thought, and I shuddered at the blood, I put my soaked clothing to side and here's the difficult part, I had to put Dakota's ankle back like it's supposed to go so it would heal right when I changed her. And don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I'm way, way older than the 18 year old I appear to be.

"Dakota, this is going to-" I swallowed, "Really hurt,"

"Okay," she nodded.

I did it quickly and Dakota let a scream out. Dakota, I'm sorry, I thought to myself.

"Okay, now Dakota, here we go... now do you agree to let me bi- _change_ you?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Okay, do you know where those needles and syringes went that I had you bring to the cemetery tonight?"

"I think they're in my pocket,"

I checked her pocket to find only one out of three syringes, perfect. All I need is one. I took the syringe and needle out of the packet, adn attatched the needle to the top of the syringe, I took a minute to think where to take the venom out of my body. My arm, I'll take it out of my arm. I pull the needle in the crook of my arm and pulled the trigger on the syringe back slowly. When it was full I pulled the needle out slowly.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and took her last deep breath as someone who was completely human, as sweet, warm, smiling happy Dakota. Yes, change is inedible in life, but I would have never wanted this for Dakota. But, I have to.

As Adam Gontier once said (or rather sang); "The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost, can't get it back. The life we had won't be ours again." and did I just compare my life to a Three Days Grace song? I love human music, but that's just a symbol of change, do you see what I'm saying? Change is everywhere. And this is a big change that's going to happen, for me, for my life, and for my world, and for Dakota, her life and her world.

And with her approval I put the syringe in the artery in her neck, making all these changes come to life. Changing not only her, but changing everything that was planned for her life, her ability to one day meet a guy and start a family, but a different future for her is better than no future at all.

Now I had to run I had to get her to my house before it started, before the pain and the screaming started, before the change started. But, oh my friends, the change has already begun.

Dakota, please forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire Inside

**Chapter 6: Dakota**

The fire was everywhere, it burned in my stomach, in my chest, in the back of throat. I no longer layed on the concrete and broken glass, I no longer smelled the aroma of the earth that lingered. I was no longer cold... the fire burns everywhere. Am I dying? Or am I already dead? I was laying on something softer now, maybe a couch? I force my eyes open and saw only darkness, I was lying on my back so I assumed the ceiling was above me. I turned my head to see a familiar layout of furniture, a small black love seat directly across from the black couch that I layed on. A recliner sat off to the side, and the tv was on the wall. The kitchen a short distance away.

It was the most intense pain I had ever felt in my entire life, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I wasn't for sure if it would hurt or not. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to be able to take medicine like I had a cold and sleep it off. I wanted Destree to make it go away like he made every other bad thing that's ever come my way. I wanted... I wanted my mom. I wanted her to hold me the way she did when I would get sick when I was little. I wanted her to tell me everything was going to be okay and that I was strong enough to get through it.

But that wouldn't happen, my mom died in a drive by shooting when I was only six. I have no father (well I do, everyone does, but he left when he found out my mom was pregnant with me. Mom always told me it's not because he didn't love me or because he didn't want me, but because he wasn't ready to father a child yet.) I've only ever seen pictures of him, and he's handsome. So I live with my grandparents, well my grandma, my grandfather passed a while back. So it's just me and my grandma, but I'm moving into an apartment not too far from Destree's right now.

I closed my eyes and opened them so they would readjust to the light, but my eyes were already, for some reason, adjusting really well. Not complaining about that, it's just weird. I looked around, just the same as the last time I was here. I tried to think back to last night, but it was fuzzy. Okay, I knew we went to Hills of Eternity... but, why? I couldn't remember why we went to the cemetery in the pouring rain. Let's see, then when we got there there were those... what the hell were those things? They were human, well had human bodies, and they were beating the life out of some guy who wasn't fighting back. Did they... did they _kill_ him? Then Destree told me to leave, and I told him I wasn't leaving him, right? Then they attacked us, and then Des said something about _changing me_? And he said something about him being...

I let my thought stop there and laughed quietly to myself. Destree _was not_ and absolutely _could_ _not_ be a... a _vampire_. That's just silly, but what else would explain the strength of those guys, the way he just put his hand out and Des and I went flying? What the hell could explain that? Do _vampires_ actually exist? And if they do than what else? The Tooth Fairy? Santa Claus? Werewolves? Unicorns? There's no better explanation. It's gotta be that Destree is an actual vampire, but Destree can go in the sun, he doesn't turn to ash, he doesn't ignite like on True Blood, and he sure as hell doesn't sparkle. That's stupid. He goes to school just like any other normal kid. Just than I realized something, Destree wasn't so normal after all. He was really strong, kids were practically terrified of him if they ever got on his bad side.

And he said he had to _change_ me? So now I'm a- I'm a _vampire_? This was all too much, I decided to stop thinking about it, it almost burned to think. It burned to breathe. I gripped the blanket that was draped over me. I gave up on thinking for now and I just stared up at the ceiling. I started to feel a bit sleepy, so I closed my eyes, but I knew I was in too much pain to sleep. And since there was nothing else to do I just decided to think more.

Okay. Destree. Vampire, if vampires exist I have no doubt that's what he is. Okay. Me, Destree said he had to 'change' me in order for me to live. So that means now I'm a vampire. Aha! I got it, that's what all the burning and pain is... no Dakota, snap out of it. There's no such thing as vampires, I just had a really, really fucked up dream. Destree is not a vampire and nor did he change me into one. But... it this was all a dream than why the hell do I hurt and burn so badly? What the hell is happening to me? I need an explanation or I'm going to go insane. I needed Destree. I needed my best friend. I wanted my best friend Destree, whether he was a vampire or not.

Apparently I dozed off for a bit but now I'm awake, the burning was even worse, and it made me not want to think, made me not want to blink, made me not want to breathe. But it's what I hear when I wake up that startles me.

"Yes, she's doing okay, Mrs. Mason, she's just sleeping right now," he was in the kitchen, on the phone with my grandma, pacing back and forth. I know one thing I am not okay, I hurt like fucking hell.

"Yes, she won't be back in school for one maybe two weeks, but I'll be able to take care of her and still go to school," why the hell is he on the phone with my grandma? Surely he isn't telling her everything. And no school for TWO WEEKS? I'll be soo behind!

"Well, you could come see her, but it's not pretty, she's not handling it as well as I thought she would," Does my grandma _know_ about Destree?

"Okay, well I'll update you on her later," He's getting ready to hangup and come check on me.

"Kay, thanks, bye." He hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. "So you're finally awake?" He looks towards me, as I'm looking up toward the ceiling.

"Yeah," I said, my voice was hoarse. I have no idea why. "What do you mean by finally?" I asked hoarsely.

"By that I mean you've been out for a few days,"

"What?" I gape.

"We have much to discuss, but first let's get some pain meds into you,"

"Sounds like a plan," I croaked.

After he got me some medicine, he sat down on the couch. "Dakota, we need to talk,"

I looked at him, those words are never good.


	7. Chapter 7: We Need To Talk

**Chapter 7: Destree**

Aw, man. What the fuck have I done?

What I had done was now starting to sink in. I changed Dakota, without permission from higher authority. Even though I am who I am I could still face harsh consequences for this, I could be severely punished for this. I am in Fuckedville again, and I have been re-elected mayor of Fuckedville. I don't want to get in trouble for saving my best friend's life. They are displeased enough with the fact that I am not in Vantria (or The Vampire Realm) training for things I am in no mood to discuss, but instead I am in the human world. They could really care less about what happened even if it was some heart warming story. They weren't human. They didn't care. I still broke the law. It all comes down to that, I still broke the law. And that will not go unpunished, this is certain. I will be punished whether I am Destrius Morgan or I was some homeless person on the street.

Let me just explain how much of an offense this is. Even though this could have been worse. Dakota could have said no and if I would have still changed her after she said no, she would be counted as unwilling because the change wasn't 'consensual'. One, I didn't have permission from higher authority. Traditionally you are supposed to make arrangements to change someone, to prepare them for the pain of your entire body shutting down, your blood being re-coded, for whatever else I forgot what happens during change. I didn't do this, I changed her in the heat of the moment, but only because she was dying. Two, Dakota isn't 18 yet. When you're underage you are still considered a child to us, as you are. But at 17 your body is yet to be done with the developing process. Let's say Dakota was still going to grow about two and a half inches, that wouldn't happen now. It's like the same way you're not supposed to drink alcohol until you're 21, because your body should be done developing by then.

The thing I'm nervous about is how are they going to punish me? There are so many things that they can do, so many things that they're capable of. Silver chains, removal of fangs, death by staking. None of this I wanted to happen to me or Dakota for that matter because now she's a part of this too. By me changing her, by letting her into my entire world I've also put her in danger. This world is a dangerous place, but then again Vantria isn't much safer.

There are times like these where I am glad that Dakota's grandma knows about me, about my world because she is a part of it. Dakota's grandma is only 47, she had Dakota's mom at a young age and Dakota's mom had Dakota at a young age. So I pull out my phone and dial her number. I don't know how she would take this news at all.

_Ring...ring... ring..._

"Hello, Destree, is that you?" she answers the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Mason it is,"

"Why aren't you in school? It's Wednesday."

"I stayed home with Dakota, she's not feeling too well at the moment," I hopped onto the counter.

"Well is she okay? What happened?"

This is the hard part.

"Um, not exactly Grandma Mason, the thing is is that we were attacked by Demitri and Damion at the cemetery Friday night and-"

"Why were you at the cemetery Friday night?" she asked.

"Well, it's a long story,"

"Well, we have nothing but time right Destree?"

"Right, well we were walking by Hills of Eternity, and I thought I picked something up, like a scent of someone I knew, so I wanted to check it out. So Dakota and I walked in there, and we saw Demitri and Damion beating the life out of another vampire. Dakota, of course being the kind hearted person she is wanted to get help, because they weren't going easy on the guy at all, but with them having super hearing, they heard this and wouldn't let her call for help. But I told Dakota she needed to get out of there because I knew they saw us, and I didn't want Dakota to meet two hungry vampires in the middle of the night. But she wouldn't go, she wouldn't leave me. I was finally able to convince her to leave so I could go and confront them. Just as I started talking to them, we all heard Dakota fall in the distance and she broke her ankle completely, and there was blood everywhere. You surely know that Dakota has a very rare blood type,"

"Yes, she's AB-,"

"Yes, well they were very fond of it right away, so I hurried over there so I could defend Dakota. I picked her up and ran for the gate, they appeared there and pushed us back and we went flying into that small building, I protected her from the impact, and I made a tourniquet out of my hoodie and t-shirt, and just as I was about to leave to go confront them, they came in there and demanded to have Dakota, but I told them she belonged to me and I made fake bite marks. They left after they saw them."

"It's good you got out of there, is Dakota just shook up about it and not feeling well?" she stated, then asked.

"Well, the story isn't exactly over yet, she was losing a lot of blood from her ankle, in the short time it took to ward them off my hoodie and my shirt were soaked through with blood. I knew I wouldn't have been able to get her to a hospital in time with it pouring like it was..." I trailed off.

"Destree what happened to my granddaughter?"

"Grandma Mason, I had to change her, it was either that or let her die,"

"Do you know how much trouble you could potentially get in?"

"Yes, but Dakota is worth it, she's my best friend, and I refuse to live in a world where she doesn't exist,"

"I know, Destree, is she doing okay?"

"Yes, she's doing okay, Mrs. Mason, she's just sleeping right now," I hopped off the counter and continued pacing.

"Are you going to keep her home from school? I'll call her in sick,"

"Yes, she won't be back in school for one maybe two weeks, but I'll be able to take care of her and still go to school,"

"And would I be able to come see her?"

"Well, you could come see her, but it's not pretty, she's not handling it as well as I thought she would,"

"Destree, please keep me posted on how she's doing," I saw Dakota shift on the couch, and I got all anxious, we had a lot to discuss.

"Okay, well I'll update you on her later,"

"Okay, thank you Destree, I know everything will work out for the best,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, well, I'm going to let you go the dryer just went off, give Dakota a kiss and a hug for me Destree," I went a bit red at the last part, there is nothing like that between me and Dakota... wait is there? We are really close.

"Yes ma'am, I will. Bye,"

"Bye," She said. I heard the click of her hanging up, I turned off my phone and put it back in my pocket. I saw that Dakota was awake, "So you're finally awake?" I looked at her from the kitchen.

I made my way to the living room and I sat down at the end of the couch, at the end of her feet.

"Yeah," she said, her voice was hoarse from the change that was happening, from the fact that her insides were practically destroying themselves all to rebuild themselves. "What do you mean by finally?" she asked hoarsely.

"By that I mean you've been out for a few days," I say.

"What?" she looks at me with a completely shocked expression.

"We have much to discuss, but first let's get some pain meds into you,"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, I had a ton of pain meds, I grabbed something that I can't pronounce the name of, but I know that it works. I went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water, took a pill out of the bottle, put the bottle on the counter and took the medicine to Dakota. She sits up a bit to take it, takes it and then hands the glass back to me. I put it on the coffee table and sit back down on the couch. "Dakota, we need to talk,"

She looks at me like I would if any girl ever said those words to me.

I don't know where to begin, and I just don't wanna come out and say "Hey, I just saved your life and now it's possible they're going to execute me or force me to..." no I couldn't even think about _that_. I had to tell her that there was new rules she had to follow. I had to tell her about living life among normal people, even though she had done so her entire life, well with the exception of me. I had to tell her about the consequences we could possibly face because I saved her by changing her. And I had to tell her we had to face and accept the consequences with dignity. And that no matter what, there was no way to avoid being punished for this. Even if I did it to save my best friend, whose life hasn't even began yet. Even if I thought it was 'right' at the time. And no, I couldn't avoid the punishment this time, even if I was a prince.


	8. Chapter 8: What's Considered Impossible

**Chapter 8: Dakota**

"So I guess I owe you a bit of an explanation," Destree says looking at me, there's something different in his eyes, something I've never seen before. Could it be...? No, there's no way.

"Um, yeah, I think you do. What's happening to me Des?" I say, my throat is killing me.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asks me.

"No, not really," I lied, shaking my head. I didn't want to remember, it hurt to even think right now.

- From Chapter 6:

_I tried to think back to last night, but it was fuzzy. Okay, I knew we went to Hills of Eternity... but, why? I couldn't remember why we went to the cemetery in the pouring rain. Let's see, then when we got there there were those... what the hell were those things? They were human, well had a human body, and they were beating the life out of some guy who wasn't fighting back. Did they... did they kill him? Then Destree told me to leave, and I told him I wasn't leaving him, right? Then they attacked us, and then Des said something about changing me? And he said something about him being..._

_I let my thought stop there and laughed quietly to myself. Destree was not and absolutely could not be a... a vampire. That's just silly, but what else would explain the strength of those guys, the way he just put his hand out and Des and I went flying? What the hell could explain that? Do vampires actually exist? And if they do than what else? The Tooth Fairy? Santa Claus? Werewolves? Unicorns? There's no better explanation. It's gotta be that Destree is an actual vampire, but Destree can go in the sun, he doesn't turn to ash, he doesn't ignite like on True Blood, and he sure as hell doesn't sparkle. That's stupid. He goes to school just like any other normal kid. Just than I realized something, Destree wasn't so normal after all. He was really strong, kids were practically terrified of him if they ever got on his bad side._

_Okay. Destree. Vampire, if vampires exist I have no doubt that's what he is. Okay. Me, Destree said he had to 'change' me in order for me to live. So that means now I'm a vampire. Aha! I got it, that's what all the burning and pain is... no Dakota, snap out of it. There's no such thing as vampires, I just had a really, really fucked up dream. Destree is not a vampire and nor did he change me into one. But... it this was all a dream than why the hell do I hurt and burn so badly? What the hell is happening to me? I need an explanation or I'm going to go insane. I needed Destree. I needed my best friend. I wanted my best friend Destree, whether or not he was a vampire or not._  
END FLASHBACK

"Well, where can I begin? I guess I can begin with a confession, I've already broken enough rules over the past few days... Dakota I have to tell you something, but I want you to know that no matter what," he looks away from me. "I'll always be there for you..." he looks back at me.

"I know that Des, what is it?" I ask.

"Dakota, I'm a vampire,"

"Destree, that's ridiculous," I said for the second time.

"Dakota, it's really not, and I know that you can in fact remember _a lot_ of what happened that night," he said.

"H- how do you know?" I stammered.

"Because even though I usually try to avoid your thoughts, I can read minds,"

"Prove it, what am I thinking," I closed my eyes for a couple seconds and thought about something completely off the charts.

"You're thinking about how hot Adam Gontier is with longer hair,"

"Damn it! That was just a coincidence! I wanna do over" I say.

"Go ahead," Destree nods.

I think something completely random, while I look at Destree, who is waiting... out of nowhere I think about the summer of fourth grade, Destree and I were nine years old at the time. It was the first time we had ever gone to the beach together, it was the first time I had really ever felt in danger, it was the first time I had looked death straight in the face.

I had swam out to the buoys that they place in the water to keep people from swimming out to far, even though I knew I wasn't a strong swimmer, being both the adventurous one and the rebellious, I swam out past the buoys. Even though Destree, who was a much stronger swimmer than me, was behind me telling me to stay in the buoys. "But don't you wanna see what it's like on the outside?" I asked. He had told me that he was sure that the outside was the exact same as the inside. But I didn't take his word for it.

Then it all happened in as little time as it took for someone to call Destree's name and for him to turn around. Something pulled me underwater with a brute force, I closed my eyes in fear that the water would irritate them, and when I tried to open my eyes to see what had caused me to get pulled under, I couldn't. I tried my hardest to just open my eyes but it felt like someone had super glued my eyes closed. I didn't have a plan so I decided to scream as loud as I could, in hope that someone would see the bubbles. That was a big mistake, as I ran out of air I began to thrash around, praying to God that someone would save me, but we were out past the buoys, we were the only ones out here. Destree was my only chance.

When Destree turned around, he realized that I was gone. He shouted my name and then he realized the only place I could have gone was down, so he took a deep breath and went down under. When he finally got to me I was passed out, he got up to the surface and to the shore as quickly as possible. I awoke I don't know how many minutes later and I was surrounded by Des, my grandmother, a lifeguard, and four or five other people I didn't know. The strangers I didn't know asked me if I was okay, and left after they confirmed that I was. After that we didn't swim out even half way to the buoys, we stayed in the more shallow areas and played on the beach, then before I knew it it was time to go home.

We haven't gone back to the beach since, no matter how many times I asked, even when I learned to swim properly. My grandma from then on always said it was too dangerous. To this day, no matter how many times I've asked Destree over the last almost eight years, he still won't tell me what pulled me down. But after a while I stopped asking, because after a while I thought, what if is wasn't something that pulled me down, what if it was someone?

When I snap out of my thoughts and look at Destree, he has a _really_ pissed off look on his face, and he's tightly clenching a fistful blanket in one hand.

"Destree what's wrong?" I ask, instantly concerned.

"Don't think about that day," he says, almost _viciously_. "I almost lost you to them that day," he says, teeth still clenched.

That's what make me realize that this... this might be for real. Is Destree really a- a _vampire_?

"Yes Dakota, I really am a vampire," he says.

It's true. Wait... _them_?

"Who's _them_?" I ask.

"What" he asks.

"You said them! You said that 'I almost lost you to them that day! Who's them Destree?!"

"You were right about it being a _someone_ and not a _something_." he says.

"Who was it!?" I almost yell, the pain is growing duller, that medicine must be really good.

He looks into my eyes with a look of shame in his, and he looks away.

And then something clicks inside my brain, "It- it was those guys we ran into at the cemetery?"

He nods.

Oh. My. God. I think to myself.

"How long have they been following us?"

"For quite some time," for some reason he can't seem to meet my eyes.

"So I've been being tracked by those _monsters_ for all these years, and you've _known_ all this time, but you've never _told_ me. You never thought to tell your best friend, 'um, hey, you know you're being tracked by killer FUCKING vampires!', what the hell Destree! You know you can tell me anything!"

"I know that I can tell you anything-"

"So why didn't you?" I interrupt him.

"To protect you! Dakota you're my best friend, and I know I can tell you anything, but if I were to have told you that I was a vampire, they would execute me, and maybe even both of us, and at first, they were tracking more me than you so they could keep up with me, but then they became interested in you because they learned you have the most rare blood type out of all. Maybe they even became interested in you because they learned of how much you mean to me and how close we are. Because maybe they would have expected younger me to tell you of what I really am..." he trails into thought.

"Des, why were they tracking you in the first place?" I say, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Well, because, well you see, I'm sort of... I'm sort of, well I'm a- a prince,"

"So not only are you a vampire, but you're a vampire _prince_?" I ask, I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.

"Yup,"

"And more importantly Destree, you said telling me would have been against the rules?" I ask.

"Yes, I did,"

"What are they gonna do when they find out you changed me?" I ask in overwhelming fear.

"Do you want me to lie to you, or do you want the truth?" He looks at me with cold, and I think (but there's no way in fucking hell!) almost _scared_ eyes?

I take a deep breath, "The truth, there's no use in sugar coating anything anymore,"

"I really don't know what they'll do, but whatever it is, unless they rule in my favor, will most likely be much, much worse than the death sentence,"

"What's worse than them executing us?" I say with wide eyes, my voice cracking.

"There's so much more they can do than just executing us," he shakes his head.

"Destree, would you mind to be honest with me again?"

"No, not at all, what is it?" he looks at me, his eyes are somewhat normal again.

"Are you scared?" I ask.

He looks at me for a minute and after a while sighs, "Yes," he says quietly.

Impossible.


	9. Chapter 9: A Meeting

**Chapter 9: A Meeting  
**NO POV****

"Quiet!" Erick, the planner (Erick was the one who scheduled meetings, dinners, balls, and such things in royal Vantria, if it was an event, Erick organized it and did a damn good job of it), said to all the other vampire council members who were seated around the huge stone table in the meeting room. He lifted up a stack of paper and began to read. "This meeting has been called to an order to discuss the issue regarding our own... Destrius Morgan," he looked up, "Damion, Demitri, what is this about?" he looked at the two vampire elders.

Damion rose from his seat. "Members of the council, I have some..." he paused, trying to find the correct words, "... rather unpleasent news that I must bring to your attention. It seems that our heir to the throne, and the future leader of Vantria, Destrius Valentine Morgan, has turned a human girl, age 17, without permission from higher authority, that is what we have come to discuss today," sounds of disbelief and complete and utter shock emit from the vampires sitting around the table.

At this the room bursts into life with the sound of 30 vampires' voices. "Now..." Damion began, but no one could hear him, for the room was still filled with the conversations of panic and disbelief.

"QUIET!" Alexander Ravena said. The room was immediately quiet.

"How do you know?" William Morgan, Destree's father spoke up, his eyes shining.

"Ah, as you all know, since Demitri and I are the ones who were given the order to watch Destrius when he sent to the human world under the care of Sue Mason. We came to know because the human girl he turned is the granddaughter of Sue Mason,"

"Dakota," a vampire with long flowing black hair and glowing eyes known as Elizabeth gasped quietly to herself.

"What was that Elizabeth?" Damion asked.

"Nothing," Elizabeth smiled.

"What are we supposed to do about this?" one vampire spoke up, "Destrius is our only heir to the throne,"

"Well, as you all know, the penalty for this is death," Damion said, doing his best to look upset about this. The council members looked at each other, they could not believe what they were hearing.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sure Destree- I mean Destrius had a good reason for all of this, it's not like him to not abide by the laws!" Silviera spoke up, all eyes were now on her.

"You will not refer to Destrius by the name that those human scum call him,"

"I'll call him by whatever name I wish Damion, you need to learn your place," Silveira shot back.

"Siveira!" William Morgan said in a sharp whisper. "You shouldn't say things-"

"No father, I don't believe anything he's saying! For how many years has he been trying to-" Silveira stopped mid-sentence, but not by her own will. Demitri had used his powers to disable her ability to speak. She looked at Demitri in anger and tried to yell.

"Thank you, Demitri," said Damion. "I'm sorry to say, but in the situation we're in I'm going to unfortunately have to put in a request for an execution." Once again the vampire all exchanged looks.

"Meeting adjourned," Damion said. The vampires all rose with unbelievable speed, some bolting out of the room immediately, some choosing to walk out of the room. Demitri got up and grabbed Silveira by the arm and like that, they were gone.

They stopped in the hallway where Silveira's chambers were located. Silveira grabbed Demitri's arm and took him to her room.

"What in the _absolute hell_ was that, Demitri?!" Silveira shouted, she knew no one would be able to hear her.

"I'm sorry Silveira, I just couldn't have you finish what you were about to say, he would have had your head delivered to him on a silver platter,"

"Don't you think they deserve to know!"

"Yes, but then was not the time nor the place and neither is now, just calm down, everything is going to be fine,"

"_Calm down_? How can you tell me to _calm down_?" Silveira said through her teeth. "This is my little brother they're talking about executing!"

"You don't think I know that, this is my nephew they're talking about executing!" Demitri said, trying to keep calm.

"Let me ask you something Demitri... why were you with Damion that night? Are you with him on this?"

"We were... dealing with a man who was involved in your sister's murder..."

"Rose..." Silveira's eyes grew wide and her being filled with sorrow.

"Yes, our dear Rosaline...,"

"So are you with him or not?"

"No, I refuse to let this happen again,"

"Okay," Silveira said, breathing a sigh of relief, "That's all I wanted to know," and with that, Silveira turned to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to warn Destrius,"

"Good luck, it's almost impossible to get cell phone service to make a call to the human world,"

"I have my ways, Uncle,"

"I'm sure you too child, but what if you aren't able to reach him?"

"Then I guess I'll travel to the human world,"

"Okay,"

"And would you mind not telling anybody about this Uncle?"

"Vampire's Honor," Demitri held a hand up.

Silveira smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Demitri,"

"You're welcome, remember, you're my favorite neice," Demitri said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm your only neice,"

_Now,_ Silveira thought, _time to get a hold of Destree._


	10. Chapter 10: Timorious Wiladrious Tellis

**Chapter 10: ****_"Un Timorious Wiladrious Tellis."_**  
****Destree's POV****

So, a couple hours later I've gotten Dakota all calmed down and I'm making her dinner. This is going to be her first time trying blood. I intended to take care of Dakota now to the best of my ability, since she was (according to our world) technically mine now, and since I turned her I was gonna make sure that I taught her the vampire rights from wrongs. There were a lot of rules, and I was gonna have to do everything in my power to teach her these things so that maybe they wouldn't execute us. It's a good thing I had people send me fresh supply from Vantria each month, and considering I enjoyed most blood, I had different types.

"Now Dakota," I said, coming down from my room with blood packets, she was sitting at the small kitchen table, "This is gonna be a weird experience, but human food is no longer going to taste as good to you, so you're going to have to find out what blood type you prefer the most,"

"Destree, what is that smell? I've never smelled anything like that in my life," she looked at me in amazement.

"Well, you also have amazing senses now, so you have a super powerful sense of smell. And sight, do you see why I keep it so dark in here now?" I sat down across from her at the table.

"Everything about you is starting to make more sense Des," she looked at me with a smile. I loved that I could truly be myself with Dakota now, it was an amazing feeling.

"Now," I spread the packets out on the table, "I have O+, O-, A+, A-, B+, and B-,"

"No AB+ or AB-?" she looked at me.

"Hell no, do you know how expensive that stuff is? AB- is the most rare blood type on earth, and AB+ is still a rarity but has the nastiest taste you'll ever experience in your life,"

"What does AB- taste like,"

A shudder ran through my body. I could not possibly describe the taste of AB- blood, it is the most amazing thing you will ever taste in your life.  
"The most amazing thing you'll ever taste. Ever," I said.

"Did you ever taste my blood?" She looks at me.

"No, of course not," I looked at her.

"Did you ever want to?" She said.

I turned bright red. Of course I had wanted to.

Before I could answer her the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Destrius," a light, angelic voice said.

_Silveira_.

"I'll be right back D," I said to Dakota.

"Okay,"I used my speed and rushed to my room.

"Sister? What is it?"

"Destrius! Oh thank heavens! I thought I wasn't going to be able to reach you from Vantria! Destrius, it's horrible, Damion is trying to accuse you and get you executed for changing that girl without her permission and permission from higher authority! Destrius, he's putting in the execution form, they're going to kill you and eat your friend! He's going to try and take over Vantria!"

This infuriated me. This time Damion had gone too far.

"Oh no," I said, "This is all happening sooner than I expected, I honestly didn't think they'd know for a couple more weeks, what did mother and father say?"

"Father didn't say much, which isn't anything new, and I'm not sure if mother knows yet,"

"What about Uncle Demitri? He was with Damion the other night when all of this happened, is he in on Damion's plan?"

"No, Uncle Demitri just said he was there to help deal with…"

"…I heard about Rose too…" I finished her sentence.

"Okay, but no, Uncle Demitri's on our side,"

"Good, we're gonna need enough people on our side to win this case," I sighed.

"Destrius, I'm sure you had a good enough reason to change her, I told everyone that,"

"Thanks sister, and I did, Dakota's my everything here in the human world, nothing means more to me than she does,"

"Okay, Destrius,"

"Thank you for calling and warning me Silveira,"

"You're welcome brother, now, I must be going, I don't have very good reception here, but soon I'll make contact with you, one way or another,"

"Okay Silveira, bye,"

"Bye, brother, I wish you the best of luck,"

"Thank you sister," I said.

"You're welcome,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," and with that, my sisters voice was gone. What did she mean that she'll make contact with me later one way or another?

I went back down stairs to Dakota. "Hey," I said, I looked up at her, she already had the blood packets open and had helped herself to sampling all of them. "Sorry," she looked down. "The smell just starting burning my nose and throat, but it was more of an… _urge_," she says.

"Oh, yes, that's called being thirsty, your body wants blood, and that's about the best there is, is there a specific type you liked better?" I asked her, sitting down across from her at the table.

"O-" she said. Ew, O- was my least favorite. I only kept it as a last resort. But everyone has different tastes.

"Okay," I said, well it's good that you have your type picked out.

"What's your favorite type Des?" she asked me.

AB-, but like I was going to tell her that. "A-," I said.

"Liar," she said.

"What?" I looked at her.

"It's AB neg. isn't it?" she looks at me.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because… I think I just… read your mind,"

_How in the hell?_ And then it hit me. My venom. Dakota was changed by me, therefore any power that I have Dakota could inherit.

"Destree," she bursts out laughing "I'm just fucking with you, I didn't read your mind, just the look on your face,"

"You bitch," I laugh.

"Got ya!" she laughs. "But for real, is it really AB-?"

"Yeah… it is, it was the first thing I ever had to drink, and nothing can beat the taste,"

"Do I still have my blood type?" she looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You could feed off me?" she says, more of a question.

I turned bright red… "Um, that's more of an intimate thing among vampires,"

"Oh…" her face goes red as well, "Sorry,"

"It's okay, there are many things you do not know yet, there are many things I have to teach you about being a vampire,"

"Like what?"

"We have rules, just like human society has rules,"

"Such as?"

"Well, for one, you can't feed off someone who is underage, it's like statutory rape, except statutory feeding. But like a lot of rules, there are loopholes,"

"For feeding on people?" She asked.

"Yes, if the vampire were to glamour the human into letting them feed on them and the human not remember, then that's completely legal,"

"Glamour? Like on Tr-"

"Don't bring up True Blood at a time like this," I laughed, "And yes, like on True Blood,"

"That's so cool! I wanna try, except for the feeding part,"

"We'll get to that later,"

"Okay. So what other rules are there?"

"There are only a few really important ones; no feeding on the unwilling or the underage, not revealing your true nature to any human, no changing someone without permission from higher authority, I, myself have broken two of these,"

"So there's not many rules?"

"There are, just not many of major importance,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Yeah, but only time will tell what's going to happen in the next six years,"

"SIX YEARS?!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Yes, time passes very fast in Vantria,"

"So how long do we have in Human Realm Time?"

"About six months,"

"Okay," Dakota nodded.

"_Un timorious wiladrious tellis_, (own tie-more-E-us wuh-laid-dree-us tell-is)" I muttered, speaking Vantric.

"What does that mean?" Dakota asked, (I knew that her knowledge, understanding, and ability to speak the Vantric language had not yet developed).

"Only time will tell," I told her.

"Of course," she nodded.


End file.
